1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a computer system with security function--more specifically, to a computer system or a data processing system having a genetic code, which is analogous to genetic codes carried by genes in organic cells. The genetic code cannot be directly accessed by a processor or any master devices, such as modems or network cards, in the system. Therefore, the genetic code can be used as a system identification number which is unique to the computer system and may serve as a seed for most encryption methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Networking of various computers facilitates data gathering and resource-sharing. However, networking also generates a lot of computer security problems, such as those caused by computer hackers and computer viruses. These unauthorized invaders can intercept the password employed in the computer and take over supervision of the invaded computer. Therefore, all data processed by or stored in the computer become unprotected and are easily modified or stolen by these invaders.
Currently, two security codes are employed in most of the computers: one is the system identification number, and another is the processor identification number. However, these prior art security codes still can be accessed by the processor of the computer itself or other master devices, such as network cards or modems, without knowledge of the computer's authorized user(s). In other words, an invader can intercept such a password through the processor of the computer itself. For the conventional computer system, there is no effective way to prevent such security breaches from happening.